triunifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LanceHeart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Trinity Universe (PS3) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Conjoiner Felka (Talk) 18:10, July 24, 2010 Hey Lance, saw the new vending machine pages, lookin' good. Do you have plans on making regular shop inventory templates too? Also, are you planning on incorporating the PurchaseLocation categories throughout the item database? I'm fairly new to editing wikis, so I can only do fairly basic stuff (finally got the hang of categories), but if ya need a hand with any of that feel free to drop me a line. Nesirus 00:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) SynthItem Template Heya Lance. Just was checking my e-mail a final time before heading off to the airport, seeing what you guys were up to, and I saw the changes that you'd made to the various templates. I understand what you're doing with most of them, and they look good. I was just curious what made you decide to add Synthesis Recipe fields and categories to the SynthItem template--did you come across one of the brown-bag or blue-bottle items that could actually be synthesized? I was just surprised because I was under the impression that those types of items were ingredients only. In any case, keep up the great work, and I'll "see" you all in 3 weeks! Conjoiner Felka 15:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, many of the DLC SynthItems require that you synthesize them from other (lower-level) DLC-only drops/mana. It creates an additional level of complexity that isn't in the regular game. I might just have to add a "DLC" tag to some stuff, too. Anyway, have a good trip! LanceHeart 15:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Checking In Hey Lance, getting wireless in the Apple store in Osaka atm. Judging from the volume of stuff that hotmail directed into my "wiki-related" folder, it definitely looks like you guys have been busy during this past almost-week. Just wanted to pop in and say hi--been having a good time in spite of my parents occasionally driving me crazy. Picked up some JP region games and some Touhou-inspired doujin music CDs. Sounds like there've been a couple issues with some of the templates, but I see that you got them ironed out in short order. Looking forward to being able to actually add some stuff to the wiki when I get back--I get the feeling I'll hardly recognize the place 2 weeks from now, if this is how much progress has been made in less than a week! Conjoiner Felka 06:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the message. I've been busy this week but will be back to work on here as of tomorrow evening. I'm really looking forward to your return, since you can deliver some insight that I can't delve into since synth manuals are permanently yours between playthroughs. LanceHeart 02:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The new EquipItem template I saw the new Template design today and it looks really nice. However, I found a few things of note that might need fixing: *There seems to be a bunch of Hex code before the purchase and stat headers, any way you can remove that? I noticed we have a similar problem with some synth item pages that seems to resolve itself assuming the drop, location, and synth categories for the item exist. I took a look thinking it might be something similar, but I don't see anything unusual with the template (then again I'm still fairly new to those). *There is an extra "conversion" under the convert shop price, don't know if you have plans for that or if it was left in accidentally. *I think the second "Notes:" part under the header is redundant and the section would probably look better without it. Besides those three things, it looks good. Gimme a shout if there's anything I can lend a hand with.Nesirus 03:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup I've been going through a bunch of synth items and noticed PurchaseLoc is marked as DEPRECATED, should I nuke all such entries so we can take that out of the template? Coax75ohm 14:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I just need to template-ify the rest of the shops and we'll be able to nuke them. LanceHeart 22:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC)